Old Friends
by missCastiel1864
Summary: Set after 8x21. Castiel goes to his old friend Lexi for help. But are they really friends? Or something more? A romance fic, rated M. Destiel later on ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just a little experiment story. I've always wanted to write a romance Castiel fic. Enjoy!**

Lexi walked down the wet path, drinking her hot chocolate while browsing for plants to go in her new home. Lexi smiled at herself. She had lived on earth for 30 years now. She enjoyed living life as human. Of course she would run into one of her angel friends once in a while, but she preferred the quite life and hated going into heaven. Her phone rang, interrupting her of her thoughts. She grinned when she saw whose number it was. "Do you have any idea how much I love humanity?" she said into the phone. "Lexi", a rough voice answered on the other line. "Where are you?"

"A little market in Venice. Their hot chocolate is amazing".

"What's the address?" the voice replied. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"Manuka Road, Gwen's Market, I'm just outside shed A3" A tall, blue eyed man appeared next to her. His hair was ruffled in a sexy way and his trenchcoat swayed in the chilling breeze. Lexi hit him on the shoulder. "Cas, what the hell? Anyone could have seen you!" Castiel ignored her tantrum.

"Hello Lexi" he said. Lexi smiled. Castiel was her favorite angel. His adorable expressions mixed with his kickass fighting skills made her heart do a leap in her chest. Castiel had been her best friend for years, although she hadn't seen him in 18 months. She held her hot chocolate towards his face. "Want some?" she asked. Cas frowned.

"I do not require beverages to survive" he replied. Lexi laughed.

"But that doesn't mean it doesn't taste awesome" she kept her hand near his face. Castiel sighed and grabbed the cup. Lexi watched as he swallowed a long mouthful of the drink. A small smile spread across his lips. "Huh? Am I right or am I right?" Lexi asked.

"Where can I get one?" he said.

"Keep mine" Lexi replied, "otherwise it goes straight to my thighs." They continued walking for a couple of minutes. Lexi broke the silence. "So I assume you're not here for a good bargain hunt" she stated. "I need your help," he said. Lexi stopped walking.  
"Cas, you know I can't fight, if a monster came at me I'd throw a rock at it and run"

Castiel turned to face her. "You know I'd never ask you to fight"

"Then what do you want from me?"

Cas pulled an angel blade out from his trenchcoat. "Crowley melted one of these and turned it into a gun" he said. Lexi frowned.  
"Crowley, as in, 'King of Hell' Crowley?!"

Castiel sighed. "Yes, and he is looking for me" Lexi started walking again.

"So what? You want me to make your angel blade into bullets?" Castiel nodded.

"The Winchesters thought it was a good idea, in case Naomi approached them again". Lexi's eyes widened. "Naomi is after you too?" she asked. Castiel didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do with the blade" Lexi said. Castiel smiled.

"I'll pay you of course" he offered. Lexi laughed.

"Come on Cas, I'm your friend. Friends do each other favors. But you owe me, and I will collect" Lexi winked and Cas shuffled awkwardly. "I'll uh, come back for the blade later" he mumbled. Castiel disappeared with a rustle of leaves. Lexi giggled at his awkwardness. "See ya later" she said.

**If you review Castiel will go bargain hunting with you. No joke, I promise;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, there are the Winchesters in this chapter. I just couldn't resist. Don't forget to review!**

Dean stood outside Sam's room. He could hear him coughing up a lung. He knocked on the door. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean could hear stumbling through the door. He burst in. Sam was lying in the middle of the floor, his face was covered in sweat and there was blood on the carpet. He was shaking uncontrollably as Dean ran over to him. "Sam? SAMMY!" Dean panicked. At that moment he heard a flutter of wings. "Dean, give him this!" Cas commanded. Dean took the small vile off of Cas and poured it down Sam's throat. Slowly Sam stopped shaking and fell asleep. Dean turned around. "Thanks Cas" he said. Castiel nodded his head. "We should put him on the bed" he replied. Together, Dean and Cas lifted him off the ground and with great effort lay him down. "I swear to god, half his weight is in his hair" Dean joked as he left the room. "That seems unlikely." Castiel replied. Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey what was in that vile anyway?" he asked. Castiel shrugged. "Painkillers. I crushed the pills". Dean frowned. "Really? All it took was drugs?"

"It appears human medication does have its uses." Dean walked over to the fridge and opened a beer. "You want anything?" he asked. Castiel looked in the fridge. "Do you have any hot chocolate?"

Dean laughed. "Dude I was just being polite. But seriously? Of all the drinks you want hot chocolate?" Castiel sighed. "Lexi recommended it" Dean wolf whistled. "Lexi huh? Is that a squeeze of yours?" he joked. "She's an angel. The one who's making my angel blade into bullets." Cas replied. Dean smiled. "Is she hot?" he asked. Castiel frowned. "I don't see what her temperature has to do with anything. But yes, she is quite warm." Dean choked on his beer. "Yeah, whatever Pope."

Two hours later Lexi appeared in Sam and dean's bunker. Dean immediately grabbed his gun. Lexi held her hands up. "Easy Van Helsing. I come bearing gifts," she said. Castiel walked into the room. "It's okay Dean, this is Lexi." He walked over to her. Dean looked confused. "How did you even know where to find us?" he asked. "Because I told her" Castiel cut in. Dean's face turned from confused to furious. "Dude, what the hell?" he asked. Castiel took the bullets out of Lexi's hand. "It's okay Dean, you can trust her. She has no strength, she can't defend herself." Lexi rolled her eyes "Thanks for not sugarcoating it" Dean lowered his gun. "Now, I hate to cut this party short, but I need to borrow your angel for a moment" Lexi said. She then grabbed Castiel's hand and disappeared. "Wait! Freaking angels" Dean mumbled to himself.

**The next chapter will contain a small amount of smut between the two angels. If you review Dean will offer you a beer. Destiel in later chapters;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains low level smut. As always, please review**

The last thing Castiel saw was Lexi grabbing his hand and Dean's shocked face disappearing. When he opened his eyes he was in a large, beautiful hotel room. Judging from the lights and casino's outside it appeared he was in Las Vegas. Lexi dropped his hand and put her coat on the nearest chair. "Whose hotel room is this?" Castiel asked. Lexi turned around to face him. "Who do you think? Mine"

Lexi walked closer into Castiel's personal space. Cas new this made Dean uncomfortable, because of the fact that they were both male. Yet Dean once told him when a girl gets this close to you, it's usually because she wants something. "What are you doing?" Cas spluttered, just as Lexi moved her hands onto his chest. "I told you. You owe me. And now I'm collecting." Before Castiel could speak, Lexi kissed him. It was different from his first kiss with Meg. For one, Sam and Dean weren't there, which meant that they didn't have to stop. Without thinking, Cas put his tongue in her mouth, and explored the warmth inside. Lexi moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Lexi walked them backwards until Cas's legs hit the bed, causing him to sit down. Lexi straddled his lap and undid the buttons of his shirt. She grinned. "Someone's been working out," she said, admiring his chest and stomach. Castiel's hands moved to her thighs, but thought twice about it. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said. Lexi's eyes grew a fire inside them. "You mean this?" she replied, before rolling her hips against his. Castiel used all his strength to hold back a moan. Lexi pushed his down onto the bed and began kissing his chest and stomach. "Or this?" she teased. Castiel then thought of what Dean would say. _Screw it. _He thought. Cas pushed Lexi onto the bed and kissed her with heat and longing. Her legs soon wrapped around his waist and he began kissing down her neck, using his tongue to make her breath heavily. His lips made their way down to her breasts and he unbuttoned her shirt. He then teased her by kissing her stomach like she did, painfully slowly until he finally reached her jeans. Before he could do any more, Lexi rolled on top of him. She undid his belt and slowly opened his fly. She rubbed her hand against his member, causing him to moan in delight. Lexi then undid her pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Castiel shook off his shirt, jacket and trenchcoat, exposing his bare chest. He then ripped off Lexi's bra, and pushed her back onto the bed. Lexi's face showed clear excitement at Castiel's roughness. He then began to kiss, lick and suck everything he could find. Lexi arched her back, causing Cas to go down to her underwear and slide them down slowly, watching Lexi's face. As soon as her underwear was off, Lexi shoved Cas onto his back and removed his pants as fast as possible. She then climbed onto of him and pushed down. Both gasped and the sensation. Lexi had had sex before, but never with a powerful angel. She began moving up and down against him. Castiel growled and switched their places. He began thrusting into her with great force as the both began panting. Lexi shrieked as his climaxed inside her. They both lay on their backs, the breathing was heavy and they were covered in sweat.

When Cas woke up he was in the same hotel room. Lexi was waking up next to him. She opened her eyes and smiled. "What's the word, humming bird?" she asked. Castiel frowned. "I don't see how I resemble a bird" he stated. Lexi laughed. "I meant 'how are you' genius" she said. Castiel began tracing random patterns on her back. "Last night was pleasurable" he answered. Lexi grinned.

"Good" she said. Lexi crawled on top of Cas and began kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, while she ran her hands up and down his stomach. Their kissing grew heated and they each put their tongues into action. Lexi moaned and pleasure until the phone rang. Lexi groaned as she reached for Castiel's mobile. The screen said Sam was calling. "Hey Casanova, sasquatch is calling"

**I hoped you enjoyed! If you review Sam will call you. It's true, he really likes you;)**


End file.
